Love
by Chicky-dee6
Summary: Set after the third task at the Triwizard Tournament


'The hospital wing is suprisingly warm," Hermione Granger thought to herself as she held the hand of Viktor Krum. It had only been three hours since the third task, but it seemed to go on forever.

You see, Viktor had been placed under the Imperious Curse by Voldemort during the maze task. Harry had sent up red sparks to let the teachers know Viktor needed help, and he hadn't woken up since.

"Mme. Pomphry. Viktor is really cold." Hermione said as she placed her hands over his, trying to warm him.

"Oh, my dear. That's one of the side affects. The body turns very cold after someone is removed from the curse. But, not to worry, he can't feel a thing." The old witch smiled and turned to tend to her other patients.

_Can't feel a thing. What do you mean he can't feel a thing? I've been here for hours and he can't feel me. _The thoughts kept rambelling through her head. She sat for a few more hours, whispering sweet nothings to him.

"You know love, putting a warm cloth onto his forehead can help." Mme. Pomphry said, smiling as she handed Hermione a cloth and placed a bowl full of warm water on the bedside table. As she slowly began pressing the cloth against his face, she began to remember the 1st time they kissed.

_Viktor and Hermione were walking side by side along the shore of the lake. Suddenly, a whisp of cold wind blew, causing Hermione to shiver._

_"Here, take it." Viktor said as he unbuckled his fur cloak and draped it over the young girls shoulders._

_"No, I couldn't possibly...Won't you be cold?" She asked as he buckled it around her._

_"In Bulgaria, the winter is much colder than this. I guess...how you say, I am immune to the cold." He replied, smiling proudly._

_The two love birds continued to walk until Viktor stopped._

_"What is it?" Hermione asked, subconsicously tugging at her hair._

_"No no, my love. There's nothing in your hair." He said smiling as he approched her._

_"Then, what is it?"_

_"Ik hood van u."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"It means, I love you," Viktor said as he calmly touched her face._

_They were face to face. His head slightly bent because of the height difference. Slowly, but surely, they shared their first kiss._

She didn't know how long she had been thinking, but she opened her eyes to find her head lying on the bed...hand still entertwined with Viktor's. Hermione then went and placed the cloth into the basin of water, which turned out to be cold.

_He shouldn't mind the cold. It should be a welcome change._

She began to drape the cloth over his forehead and carelessly began to stroke his cheek. The dried blood from his scratches had turned to an ugly black. As she whisked her thumb across one of his wounds, she heard a light groan come from his pillow.

"Viktor? Viktor, come on sweetheart. Open your eyes," Hermione said as she stood up, hovering over his head.

"Mmmmmm. Vat happened to me?" Viktor asked as he slowly opened his eyes. Not fully aware of his surroundings, but finding comfort in the face of his angel hovering above him.

"You were put under the Imperious cures by Voldemort. You almost...died" Her voice breaking on the last word as tears began streaming down her face.

"Oh no. Don't cry Her-mio-ninny. I am okay, nothing happened. Ve are safe now." He replied, sitting up the best he could and embracing her in a tight hug. As he did this, Hermione began to cry. She couldn't help it, the tears just wouldn't stop spilling down her cheeks. He just held her, tightning his embrace every so often.

"Don't ever leave me again." Hermione told him as she pulled away.

"I could not imagine doing zat to you eva." He replied, a beaming smile forming onto his lips as he leaned forward to kiss her. "Lie down and sleep with me?" he calmly asked

"I'd be delighted to," She replied as he shifted over in the bed to make room for her. When she was comfortable, Viktor began stroking her hair and tracing light circles on her scalp. The couple lay there, listening to eachothers breathing and the slow rythimic beating of their hearts until they fell asleep.


End file.
